The present invention relates to a device for conveying cold and/or warm supply air into a space, comprises a frame body which encloses an outlet opening for the supply air, which outlet opening is covered by a swirl disk which has, for example, slit-shaped outlets.
Such a device is known, for example, as a ceiling swirl outlet. In this device, supply air which has been brought via appropriate supply systems strikes the inside of a swirl disk which is pierced with swirl outlets.
These swirl outlets may, if appropriate, be arranged annularly and be manufactured by punching operations. Wall parts between punched parts are angled relative to the plane so that the air leaving also has a corresponding swirl. The air supply into a space is significantly improved thereby.
The problem continually arises with air delivery that this air delivery should take a different form for certain spaces, heights of spaces and fields of use. In some cases, it is preferred for air to be guided into the space more quickly and directly vertically, while in other cases, cold air for example should rather be guided into the space parallel to the ceiling or horizontally.
In order to solve this problem, devices are also already known such as, for example, swirl disks having angularly alterable wall parts between the punched parts, or having interacting swirl disks which are arranged behind one another but whose design requires relatively expensive structural systems and whose acquisition and fitting can hence hardly be justified any longer for small spaces.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to improve and simplify the device of the above-mentioned type in such a way that they may be used even in relatively low spaces without difficulty and are easy to operate.